


The Battleground

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Extreme self-indulgence, F/F, Gals being pals, I'm back to rowing this canoe of a ship, Trans Female Character, battle leading into love-making, bisexual Grelle, female pronouns for Grelle, lesbian Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: A playful fight between demon and reaper leads to a moment of passionate intimacy.





	The Battleground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLion/gifts).



> This was written for a Tumblr prompt from my good friend cosmicli0n, who requested a oneshot for the pairing featuring the verb "challenge." The piece is incredibly self-indulgent, but I hope others can enjoy it, as well!

Grelle had challenged Hannah to a duel, her death scythe against the demon’s sword, Lævateinn. Of course, each used the flat of her blade. Unlike their initial encounters, this was a playful tussle, but a tussle between tigresses, and neither had any intention of going easy on the other. In the end, though, Hannah had bested her lover. After disarming her and sending the death scythe flying, she tilted up Grelle’s chin with her sword, smiling at the reaper’s flushed face and trembling hands. Hannah used a bit of magic to hold Grelle still while she unhinged her jaw and swallowed Lævateinn, sheathing it within her body once more. Grelle’s pupils dilated visibly, and a faint whine emerged from her throat.

“It appears you have been trounced, little one,” Hannah purred, releasing the spell. “That doesn’t seem to have stopped you from getting a bit hot under the collar, though.” Grelle was free to move again, but she stood transfixed as Hannah slipped out of the sheer purple gown she had been wearing. Another whine. _Oh, you’re in fine fettle today, dear Grelle. We’re going to enjoy ourselves._ The demon slowly approached her, smirking as Grelle’s gaze raked up and down her body with insatiable hunger. Hannah began undoing the buttons on Grelle’s shirt, nipping at her throat as the reaper’s breath caught. “Since I am the clear victor, I think I have the right to a prize,” Hannah whispered, trailing her hands down Grelle’s now-exposed chest, nails just barely grazing the flesh. “Any suggestions for what that might be, dear?” Another wanton noise as her fingers teased at Grelle’s navel piercing.

“Well…” Grelle shrugged off her shirt, letting it fall as her fingers greedily combed through Hannah’s hair. “You could always have _me_.”

“A delectable prospect indeed.” Hannah wrapped her arms about Grelle’s waist and took her to the ground, laying her down amidst the grass that grew beneath them like a lush, green carpet.

The reaper’s chartreuse eyes were riveted to the demon’s, alight with the spark of the divine that all death gods carried. “Bless my soul, Han, you’re going hard and heavy—” Hannah kissed Grelle to quiet her, nicking her tongue on her knifelike teeth. The reaper made plaintive, half-muffled sounds that caused the demon’s hands to tighten possessively around Grelle’s head. _Good, yes…breathe my air, little one. Yield to me. Surrender everything you are and will be into my hands, and I’ll guard it until the end of time._

When they finally parted, Grelle blinked dazedly, lashes fluttering to reveal eyes that were already glazed over with the drunkenness of her passion. Hannah lightly traced the freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her shoulders, smiling as Grelle’s skin twitched beneath her touch.

“Now, dear heart,” she murmured, “If I am to have a prize, I must have it in its entirety. Not merely your body, but that impossible mind of yours. I wish to be part of your every thought so that you never forget me.”

“You already are,” Grelle interrupted huskily, hands caressing Hannah’s back. “Sometimes I dream about you,” she added, voice faltering. Hannah paused for a moment in consternation. _She…dreams about me_? Her pulse was a fabricated one, but it quickened for all that. She bent down closer, punctuating her ensuing speech with further kisses.

“And what of your heart? Is every corner of it under my dominion, as well?”

The response was immediate. “Yes.”

“What of William?” the demon demanded. Hannah was well aware of how the handsome but forbiddingly cold reaper had been the focus of Grelle’s obsessive interest for decades.

“I don’t know him.”

She bit Grelle’s lower lip in vicious delight at that, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her groan.

“And Sebastian?” Grelle had shared a few wild nights with the former Phantomhive butler before crossing paths with Hannah.

“Who’s he?”

“Ex-cell-ent,” Hannah moaned, pushing down harder on Grelle as they kissed once more. Tossing her hair disdainfully, Hannah declared, “He may be one of the Diabolical Gentry, but he is a feeble shadow compared to one such as I. _I_ was there to witness the birth of the first star when the demon you knew as Sebastian Michaelis was nothing but a mindless sludge at the bottom of the abyss, before the place you call hell even existed.”

Being one of the Matriarchs, Hannah had no need to impress, but she glowed with pride when she saw the awe flicker across Grelle’s countenance.

Hannah brought her fingers to Grelle’s lips. “Now suck,” she commanded quietly. Grelle happily complied, biting with abandon while her tongue worshipped Hannah’s skin. “Curious,” the demon remarked even as her toes curled in pleasure. “You may be a goddess, Grelle Sutcliff, but you _love_ the taste of defeat, do you not?” When the demon withdrew her bloodied hand, Grelle quipped, “But I’m still a lady at all times _and_ in all positions. Aaaand,” her lithe body undulated, “the lady is usually on the bottom in these sorts of situations, so you could say I’m exactly where I belong.”

“Ah, am I not a lady, then?” Hannah laughed as she flipped Grelle over, allowing the reaper to position herself on her knees and forearms.

“You’re above that, darling. From what you’ve told me, you sound more like a goddess than a demon.”

“And _you_ are positively demonic, my little red _fleur du mal_.” Hannah retorted, holding out her bruised and battered hand as proof. “That strange heart of yours is much closer to my kind than to those other fusty reapers who scuttle about collecting souls.”

“Perhaps we balance each other out, then,” Grelle giggled, peering at Hannah coyly beneath her lashes. “By the by, I do like it rough, but I hope you brought a little something to prepare me…”

“Oh, I came prepared,” Hannah smiled suggestively, canines that were a tad too sharp peeking out from beneath her upper lip as she removed her black high-heeled boots. Reaching into the pocket in the lining of one of them, she withdrew a small vial of rose oil. Grabbing Grelle’s pert arse with one hand, Hannah spread her open, drizzling oil over the entrance before inserting two fingers into her. Her movements were sure and steady, scissoring, pressing the sweet spot that made Grelle’s back arch. The reaper yowled for her like a cat in heat. “I’m so _full_ , darling,” she wailed as Hannah inserted a third finger.

“I meant it when I said I want you in your entirety,” the demon growled, tongue licking from the base of Grelle’s spine up along her back. “I could eat you up, my garnet.”

She teased Grelle, bringing her to the edge only to pull her back again. “You are too cruel,” the reaper wailed.

“Nonsense. The more ravenous I make you, the greater your delight when I finally sate your hunger.”

Hannah was as good as her word. Grelle finally peaked, walls tightening around Hannah as her eyes rolled back in her head, body stiffening in ecstasy. Hannah gradually withdrew before gently turning Grelle around, easing her back to the ground and laying beside her. Grelle gasped, hair smelling of sweat and perfume.

“Did you…enjoy…your prize?” the reaper whispered gutturally.

“Very much so.”

Grelle’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she gazed at her lover. “One thing was missing, though…”

Her supple legs entwined with Hannah’s.

“It’s very true that I love the taste of defeat…but so—do—you.”

Before Hannah had time to react, Grelle unceremoniously flipped her over on her back, straddling the demon.

“So why don’t I give it to you, Han?”

Hannah’s eyelids fluttered as she stared up at the beautiful reaper in shock. Scarlet hair cascaded about her. The rims of Grelle’s spectacles glinted in the sunlight. Hannah felt her face growing hot. There was a heady sort of pleasure in having Grelle on top of her like this.

“The view is quite nice from here, I must say,” Grelle tittered before resuming the offensive, giving Hannah a warm, messy kiss. Hannah frantically clutched at her hair, and, to her mortification, mewled faintly into Grelle’s mouth.

“Losing our composure so soon?” Grelle purred, licking Hannah’s ear. “Believe me, love, you’ll be singing like a bird by the time we’re through.” Without further ado, she kissed and bit at Hannah’s clavicle, sucking until she left a bright red imprint. She lavished similar affections on the rest of Hannah’s body, painting her ardor on the canvas of the demon’s skin as she moved downward. Though Hannah clenched her teeth, she could not stifle the happy little noises that crept up from her chest. Her fingers twitched convulsively, uprooting the grass. Painful, yes, but at the same time _so very good_ …

She gave a cry when painted lips and cruel teeth set the skin of her inner thighs alive with not one, but several kisses in rapid succession. “More, more. Mmmmnnn.”

Hannah’s feet now pressed into Grelle’s back, though the reaper seemed not to mind.

“I…I want…”

“Yes, darling?”

“Grelle…” Mind wrapped in a fog, coherent speech eluded her.

“That is my name, yes.”

“Grelle, _please_!!!” Hannah almost sobbed in desperation, shoving the reaper’s head back down between her legs.

“I see. So you want me to put my tongue to good use, do you? Very well.”

Grelle lifted her and placed her hands beneath Hannah’s thighs as the demon instinctively locked her legs more securely in place. She kissed Hannah’s clit before her slick, cunning tongue took over. Ragged, incoherent cries burst from the demon’s throat. Her impeccable glamour wavered, eyes reverting to red, nails blackening and turning to claws as she tore into the earth. That _tongu_ e, those slender fingers that knew exactly how to drive her mad. Her hips rolled, thighs squeezing against Grelle’s head. The reaper let out a lewd moan. “You’re so _strong_ , darling, you’re suffocating me. You might crush my skull if you aren’t careful…”

“ _Grelle_!!!!”

Kissing her in that most sensitive of spots, the reaper laughed. “I’ll get you there soon, love. Though, really, after the way you dragged things out for _me_ , it would serve you right if I left you just as you are, all wound up with nowhere to gooooo.”

When Hannah came at last, it was as if a sun was born inside her. She caterwauled herself hoarse, eyes clenched shut until tears were forced from beneath the lids. Grelle set her down with surprising gentleness and threw herself down on the grass beside Hannah with a contented sigh.

“I suppose…this might have been a draw, after all,” Hannah panted, rousing herself to pull Grelle to her. Grelle merely winked and snuggled up to her, smiling when Hannah pressed her cheek against the reaper’s.

Yes, their secret courtship was a battleground. They were still feeling each other out, challenging one another. The balance of power was in a constant state of flux. In the end, though, there was always the truce, their love the sweetest victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Lævateinn: For those unfamiliar with Season 2 of the anime, this powerful sword is magically housed in Hannah's body. Even demons can be slain by it.
> 
> Diabolical Gentry, Matriarchs: In this AU, certain demons belong to the nobility (i.e. Sebastian is the Marquis Naberius, a headcanon I've derived from the established lore of demonology). The Matriarchs are a class of demon entirely made up by yours truly. I might expand on this in a different oneshot, but, in this verse, Hannah is one of a small, select class of demons who are among the highest-ranking of their kind. They existed before the creation of our world and played a key role in the propagation of their race. Unlike most demons, who are what we humans would call gender-fluid, the Matriarchs are exclusively female. They all possess "infernal weapons" (such as Hannah's demon sword).
> 
> fleur du mal: Flower of evil. This is also a nod to Claude Baudelaire's Les Fleurs du mal, a famous volume of French poetry.


End file.
